


a retelling of michael and samael's fight

by socionatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author Is Sleep-Deprived, Gen, fairytale-style, i’m always sleep-deprived, no surprise there, not very sure what happened here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socionatural/pseuds/socionatural
Summary: Samael's fall started the instant the Creator turned to the Humans.





	a retelling of michael and samael's fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IchiyanTheMango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchiyanTheMango/gifts).



> To all my Waging War readers, I am so sorry for not updating this past month. The main reason is that I've been preparing for a concert for four months now, but it's finally over! You should be getting your new chapter soon. Sorry!

Once upon a time, when time was new, there lived beings of great power, warriors moulded from blinding light that split across the universe. They were created at a time when all of history as it is now was but a fantasy barely entertained in the mind of the Creator.

They were known as angels.

These angels lived a luxurious life, up in the stars and heavens that made up their home. They knew not what fear, or darkness, or pain felt like, because the Creator had decreed that they should live out the rest of their days in harmony. And so they spent every day playing together, fighting together, standing together, until their bonds were forged in eons long past and they became each other’s brothers-in-arms.

But then the Creator created something else. Humans, brought forth from the very depths of his being and crafted from light and darkness. He was fond of them, and commanded the angels to watch over them and guard them, and to bow down to them and love them more than even the Creator himself.

But there was one among the angels, Samael, who grew corrupted with jealousy. For he had been the Creator’s favored creation before the humans, the morning star who shone so brightly all bowed to him in awe. So he attempted to convince the Creator of humanity’s flaws, but he was ignored. In frustration, he turned to his closest brother, Michael, but Michael, too, refused him and sided with the Creator.

One by one, brother after brother turned away from Samael, until only a few were left who stood before Samael and swore loyalty to the brightest among them. Michael was furious that Samael would choose to rebel against their Creator, and Samael, in return, unleashed his wrath at Michael not siding with him on the humans. Anger turned to hatred until brother was fighting brother, brethren tore apart by resentment. Many died in the bloodshed that followed, and it was only after a long and strenuous battle that Samael was cast out of the heavens, his followers falling with him.

In his grief, the Creator locked him away in a cage in the depths of the earth, where flames soared high and monsters roamed. He branded Samael with the name Lucifer to remember the chaos he wrecked in his jealousy and what he once was. The angels that fell had their light corrupted in those depths, until they became creatures of darkness and evil, a far cry from the beauty they once possessed, Lucifer himself the darkest amongst them all.


End file.
